


A Sweet Morning Story

by ChocolateLuv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast, Comfort, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pampering, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLuv/pseuds/ChocolateLuv
Summary: Kaoru and Ritsu met at a cafe in the morning and decided to have breakfast with each other, but who knows that Rei would show up too... The three hung out together, and Rei seemed to get jealous of whom...?
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	A Sweet Morning Story

**Author's Note:**

> ReiKao Week Day 3- Whiney
> 
> Please enjoy~!(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

The sweet smell of brewing coffee beans enveloped the air of the morning cafe. A cozy, syrupy scent coated the interior, resembling the atmosphere of a cottage home. The sunlight riddled through the window panes as the doorbell jingled. 

Kaoru hummed a gentle tune as he walked into the cafe; the lavenders greeted him by the counter. Kaoru stretched his arms cheerfully, feeling the energy of the new day.

The boy offered a smile at the flowers. He skimmed the petals briskly with a feather-like touch before turning his gaze up towards the very corner without much light. 

Kaoru's lips arced up softly; he took his time and walked over to that table. "Good morning, Ritsu-kun~," the blonde placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ritsu bumped his head up immediately after hearing the voice, snapping out of his sleepy daze. He looked at the hand on his shoulder and glimpsed past it. "Ah, Kaoru-san...," The boy rubbed his eyes.

"It's quite early for you to be up at this time~," Kaoru greeted.

Ritsu rubbed the back of his neck, yawning. "Mm~, Knights have a photoshoot later on in the morning, so I took the effort to wake up and come all the way out to grab some food beforehand." 

"Having breakfast, hm? Mind if I join you?" He stood there until Ritsu gave him an accepting nod; Kaoru made sure he had permission before he flopped down on the booth.

The blacked-haired stretched his arm, eyeing lazily at the blonde, "What about you, Kaoru-san? Do you have work later?"

The other male chuckled as he placed his order on his phone. Kaoru quickly put his device down after he finished ordering, "Yeah~, I have a job later with Rei-kun at noon, so I decided to come have some breakfast in the meantime. That guy must still be sleeping right now." 

Ritsu muffled out an amused yet sweet laugh, "Kaoru-san is always so reliable. Fufu, if only Kaoru-san was my older brother…"

"Ahaha, Rei-kun will surely get mad at me if he hears that...," Kaoru made a small smile and rubbed the back of his head; he could already imagine his partner's broken face. Rei loves to dote on his younger brother after all~. Kaoru remembered that he often would see Rei scroll through photos of Ritsu on his phone or even just talk about his cute little brother with Kaoru. It is certain that Rei's love for Ritsu was genuine to the blonde.

Soon, the waiter sauntered by and arrived at the two's booth with their food. The saccharine aroma that hovered around Kaoru's nose made him rather delighted. Just looking at his three-layered pancakes, topped with glazed strawberries and whip cream, drizzled with a touch of syrup almost made Kaoru's mouth watered. 

Ritsu, on the other hand, ordered a very casual, traditional breakfast. He had a bowl of steaming white rice, miso soup, and grilled salmon. A seaweed salad was also delivered to him along with his other food. A classic Japanese meal, indeed.

"So how's everything going on, Ritsu-kun?" Kaoru asked while taking a picture of his pancake before he ate. The boy sure enjoyed taking his time admiring his flat cake and taking photos with it. He took note to remember posting them later on his social media.

"Hm...," Ritsu quietly munched on his rice. "Knights's work has been rather stabilizing lately." They casually chat around and catch up with each other's life while eating their breakfast. 

"Good to hear that," Kaoru responded with a joyful tone. "Ritsu-kun is working hard as an idol right now; I'll be cheering you on, you know~?"

Ritsu purred, "Fufu, praise me more, Kaoru-san~. I would love it if you spoil me more." The younger Sakuma certainly enjoys being pampered at times when he does a good job at something. 

"E-eh? Spoil, hm…?"

"Hehheh, I do deserve some treats for being a good boy and working so hard, right?" Ritsu leaned forward a bit and coiled up a cute grin.

Kaoru couldn't help but give in on that. He always has been the youngest in his household, but sometimes it felt good trying to be the older brother once? To be honest, he occasionally wished that he had a younger sibling that he can take care of from time to time. "Well then, Ritsu-kun, here~," the blonde held up a spoonful bite of pancakes in front of Ritsu as a reward for doing such a good job at work. 

Ritsu blinked a few times, somewhat surprised. He was just joking about the treat when he said that just earlier, but he kept quiet, not minding the attention he's receiving right now. It feels nice when you have someone to spoil you and acknowledge your efforts, doesn't it…? Ritsu smiled softly and went along with it. 

"Open~," Kaoru was about to feed Ritsu a bite, happily, until an incompatible substance blocked their moment.

"Rittsuuu~!"

Kaoru immediately flinched as he heard that overly familiar voice of his partner. A shiver went down the younger boy's spine as his hand instantly jolted away before he was even able to feed Ritsu a bite.

Rei suddenly popped his head out in between the two which freaked Kaoru out of nowhere, "R-R-Rei-kun~!"

There was water in Rei's eyes. He looked at the other pathetically, "Kaoru-kun, are you, perhaps, trying to steal my dear cute, little brother~?" Rei cried, standing in front of their table. He waited for an explanation. Not even himself had ever feed Ritsu personally before, and he was so jealous when Kaoru got the special privilege. 

Furthermore, Rei remembered that Kaoru has never done that to him either…

"Uwah? N-no way~," Kaoru tried to cover for himself. There was absolutely no intention behind that gesture at all.

"What do you want, Anija? You're interrupting my time with Kaoru-san right now," Ritsu pointed out to him. He looked at his older brother with boredom and annoyance.

"Ritsu, onii-chan can feed you some food too," Rei looked at him with glittery eyes. A dreaming aura surrounded the old vampire, but Ritsu killed it off straightforwardly.

"Ew, no~," Ritsu stopped glancing at him and turned the opposite direction. Rei's smile didn't fade away but instead grew bigger as the male tried to sit beside Ritsu in the booth. Of course, Ritsu rejected him and kicked him out which left Rei to sit next to Kaoru with no choice.

"Oioioi~," Rei would then keep himself latched onto Kaoru with all his might. He cried not letting go at all, finding comfort by hugging his partner.

"W-wait Rei-kun~," Kaoru was surprised by the clinginess of Rei all of a sudden. He patted the vampire's head to that, trying his best to cheer him up. "You haven't eaten yet, right? Go order yourself some food."

Ritsu quietly played with his chopsticks. A little smile formed up over his face secretly as he watched his own brother being so needy of Kaoru. How long has it been for Anija to be so relaxed and spoiled like this already…? He doesn't know, but Ritsu can confirm that Rei will only get clingy to people he likes. He was sure that Rei has never been this attached to a human before...

The three ate together, relaxingly. It was benevolent to have just the three of them hang out together. They talked about random stuff such as funny stories they encountered in ES or about the latest things they've been up to during their free time. The clock ticked by, and time seemed to have passed by pretty quickly without them noticing. 

"Hm…," Ritsu finished his last bit of drink, sipping through his straw. His eyes then dangled up on the clock hung on the wall in the cafe.

"Well then, I shall be leaving now," the black-haired boy stood up from his seat. "I have a job soon later." He looked at his brother and Kaoru one last time before bidding the two goodbyes.

"Bye bye~, ganbatte on the photoshoot, okay~?" The blonde cheered. He waved at the younger Sakuma until he fully exited out the door of the shop.

Kaoru giggled out a small laugh after the boy left. "Haha," he sniffled before turning to his side. "Hm? Rei-kun, what's wrong? Didn't you get to feed Ritsu-kun today?" Kaoru shook his shoulder lightly, seeing how Rei is still a little down for some unknown reason. The blonde doesn't want his companion to be unhappy. The vampire kept himself attached to Kaoru with all four of his limbs, "Oioioioioi…"

Rei puffed up his cheeks, looking away. "But Kaoru-kun never fed me before once…" he pouted naively. He was envious of how Kaoru only made that gesture towards Ritsu, yet Kaoru never did it to Rei a single time before after all the times they spent together. 

Kaoru stared at Rei silently for a second. I-Is it perhaps that Rei is jealous…? He found it hard to believe at first but thought it was amusing, nonetheless. Somehow, Kaoru found Rei cute acting like this. The blonde observed his partner's sulky face before laughing out loud. Was that it…? "What~? It's only for this? Rei-kun, are you a big baby~?" Kaoru patted the so-called Demon King's head as he would do to a child's.

"I am not~," Rei cried. 

Kaoru flushed softly and huffed out a small sigh. He held his fork out for the black-haired male, "Rei-kun Rei-kun, open up~."

The vampire popped his head up, looking quite surprised. Kaoru was going to feed him a bite of pancakes…? The younger boy's warm smile doesn't falter at Rei. Instead, it only grew brighter, Kaoru's lips opened up with an "aaa…."

The other boy's heart raced, skipping a beat. Rei returned the "aaa…" as he bit down Kaoru's spoonful of pancakes.

Rei munched on the bite of the flat cake. He took a few moments to savor the taste. Sweet and buttery. He looked up at Kaoru with their cheeks blushing up at each other.

The blonde laughed, looking fondly at his partner. "There there, are you happy now?" Kaoru briskly patted Rei's head real quick. 

Rei immediately replied back to Kaoru with a smooch on his cheek. The younger boy almost dazed off, not reacting in time. His face reddened up and touched the spot where Rei kissed, "Rei-kun, jeez~."

"Kukuku, Kaoru-kun, thank you for the treat," Rei grinned, winking to that.

"Rei-kun is such a whiny grandpa," Kaoru teased; he huffed out a sigh. Really really, Rei acts like a true kid sometimes, despite being an independent adult in society already. Ever since he started working with Rei had he realized how clingy the grandpa was. However, Kaoru didn't seem to mind one bit.

Rei nudged his cheeks together with Kaoru's, leaning in for a hug, "But Kaoru-kun has already agreed to be my partner forever now."

Kaoru chewed on his remaining bites of pancakes, "Hm…, is that tru---?"

However, before the blonde could even finish, Rei popped a mini strawberry into his mouth. The other boy was surprised, but he quickly began munching on the fruit, not questioning anything any further. 

Rei caressed Kaoru's hair softly and hugged his partner real quick. "Kaoru-kun is so warm like always, "Rei buried his head into Kaoru's shoulder. He inhaled a deep breath and breathed in Kaoru's fragrant scent. "You always provide this old man with the greatest comfort everyday…"

Kaoru swallowed the strawberry and patted Rei gently on the back. Never once had Kaoru thought that there will be a day where he will spoil a grown-up guy with head pats and hugs. Looking at where he is now, the younger boy doesn't regret his life right at all. "Gee Rei-kun, it's what I'm here for, isn't it?" 

"And that's why I love Kaoru-kun the most," Rei remarked, chuckling at that statement.

Kaoru looked at him with a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "Rei-kun is really really a big baby, ahahaha~!" he laughed, bumping their foreheads together.

"Kaoru-kun is a meanie~" Rei whined and tightened his hold on the blonde.

Time seemed to fly by so fast to Kaoru when he's having so much fun. He truly is really happy right now where he is at. The boy made sure that he will make it up and do a better job looking after his friends and units, for all his loved ones from now on… and for this companion that he has with him by his side. 

Kaoru wishes to always take good care of Rei. It's a must. It was a promise to Ritsu… and to himself. He loves Rei and will do everything for him that can help make the vampire happy.

The two looked at each other and laughed. The blonde made sure that he'll keep this undying immortal company till the end of time. 

Even if Rei may be clingy and whiny, he'll always be Kaoru's best partner in this long life of his forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this~!(ㆁωㆁ) I hope you all liked the Sakuma Brothers and Kaoru interactions... Arigato and stan ReiKao~!!!(≧▽≦)


End file.
